


Scared of your own immage

by wasbandom



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Addiction, Best Friends, Drug Addiction, Friendship, M/M, Overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasbandom/pseuds/wasbandom
Summary: “Fuck, Tyler. You have to stop. You promised, Tyler. You fuckin' promised.”“'m fine, Joshie. Feel good. 'lly good.”





	Scared of your own immage

**Author's Note:**

> just an idea / English is not my first language - I'm sorry for mistakes.

Foggy.  
Everything was foggy. He could hear music in the background.  
He couldn't feel much. He knew he was in his body but he felt like floating as if nothing could bother him any more.  
He liked that feeling.

“Shit, Tyler!” he felt numb but he could feel feather-light touches on his body. 

“Fuck, Tyler. You have to stop. You promised, Tyler. You fuckin' promised.”  
“'m fine, Joshie. Feel good. 'lly good.”

He shifted, he wanted to sit up but he couldn't. Josh placed both of his hands on his cheeks.  
“Tyler, look at me!”  
He tried, but his eyelids are too heavy.  
“Tyler, how much did you take? Fuck, I can't do this any more, Ty. I can't always be there to pick all the pieces. I can't always fix you. Fuck.” 

Tyler opened his eyes and saw Josh crying and it felt like a lightning bolt sobered him up. He put his hands on top of Josh's. “'m sorry, Joshie. Please don't leave.” his words were slurred, but he tried his best. Josh was crying harder. 

“Come, stand up, we have to get you to the hosp-” “nonono, no hospital, J. 'm fine. I just wanna go home.” Josh sighed and put his arm around his friend's waist to pull him up. “Ok. No hospital.”

“fuck, fuck. Josh I won't do it again. You have to believe me.”

Josh sighed.

“I know. We get through this, Tyler.”

 

 

 

But Tyler broke his promise.

And Josh lost a friend.


End file.
